Sheaves are used to route a wireline between a stuffing box at a wellhead and a wireline unit. For example, one sheave mounts onto the stuffing box for guiding the wireline to and from the stuffing box. Another sheave referred to as a hay pulley or floor block is used to change the wireline's perpendicular direction from the stuffing box sheave to a horizontal direction toward the wireline unit. The hay pulley can be mounted lower on the wellhead below the stuffing box sheave so that side forces on the wellhead can be reduced from the routed wireline. Rigging up a wireline in the various sheaves at a wellhead can be time consuming for operators. Should any adjustments be needed, operators may also need to be able to adjust or fix the wireline rigging in a timely manner.